


Faux Affection

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Loneliness, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She wanted the attention from these warframes. They didn't care about her, but they still showed her more real affection than her own family did. She'd enjoy their attention and affection, even if they didn't really mean it
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: OC Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Faux Affection

Cascade walked into the bar and made a beeline for her usual stool, handing over the shanix for her usual drink. She'd quickly learned that as long as she sat there, mechs would come over and flirt with her, with the intent to bring her home for a frag. Well, she'd bring them home, they wouldn't bring her to their homes. Barracks weren't home.

She sipped her drink, more used to the engex by now. She simply waited and relaxed, enjoying the noise and soft vibrations in the air. She liked the atmosphere, liked the noise, the smells. It took her some time, sure, but it was more comforting than sitting at home alone. Quite a few mechs were even friendly towards her.

She looked up when a big mech walked over and sat beside her, nodding slightly at her and glancing at the door towards the back alley. She drooped some, but nodded and finished off her drink. It was still early in the night, she reasoned, her friends simply weren't here yet.

She followed him out when he had himself a shot of strong engex and stood up again. She was lifted quickly and she slid her legs around his waist, grinding against him, her panel already open. He mouthed at her necklines, drawing a soft moan from her as he pressed her against the outside wall of the bar.

She liked the warframes, with their big, warm frames and their sharp fangs and their rough digits. They were all so unique, so different from the bots she usually met at the parties. No, this was so much better. She didn't have to pretend to be pretty or show off. She simply existed and they still wanted her.

She moaned when he fingered her quickly, intent on fragging her. She didn't mind; it was nice, their attention. She'd overload anyway. If she didn't want to interface with them, she would tell someone. No, she very much wanted the attention and overloads.

His spike stretched her valve, but she simply moaned as he rubbed against hidden nodes inside her. He thrusted into her roughly and she could feel her back and wings scraping against the wall. She clung to him, pressing her face in his chestplates. He had one big servo holding her aft and the other was fondling her thigh against his hip.

She moaned when she overloaded, tightening her grip on him. They never minded if she scratched them up a bit; her dull claws couldn't any damage anyway and the scratch marks would just be hidden in their already scratched and dented plating.

He overloaded soon after, thrusting slowly as his transfluid spilled into her. He sighed heavily, his plating flaring as his frame started to cool off. He slid his hand from her thigh to her hip, almost petting her. She leaned more into him, clinging to him.

She'd enjoy what little affection these warframes had for her.


End file.
